Strange Antics and Deep Feelings
by Elite Beauty
Summary: Five years is certainly a long time. The Digidestined, however, learn to cope with it and start to fill in the gaps. Their feelings and the events in their lives will be explored in this story. A series of one-shots before Apocalyptic Quest. AU.


**Hey everyone! It's me again with another story! I know, I know, the one I should be working on is Apocalyptic Quest, but this idea was in my mind, wanting to be written. This multi-chaptered story is also related to Apocalyptic Quest. You're probably wondering, another one that's related to that story? But, oh well, I hope you read it anyway!**

**I also do know that it is another one related to Apocalyptic Quest, but I hope that's okay with you! I have other ideas that I want to get out there, but I first want to finish or get close to finishing Apocalyptic Quest first before I start to post (or write) those! Until then, please keep on the lookout!**

**It is Pre-Apocalyptic Quest. This fic centers on the Digidestined's lives after T.K. and Kari's arrest, but before Apocalyptic Quest. You know, what they were up to, what they've been doing since then and before the story started. I mean, come on, they weren't worrying and thinking about them for five years straight, weren't they? It also has a few T.K./Kari centric chapters later on in the story.**

**It will hopefully answer some questions like this: What was Davis' first day in high school like? What happened that day T.K. and Kari got arrested? What was graduation like? Did Tai ever get a girlfriend? How did T.K. and Kari react to their arrest and to the prison? What about prom? How did it go? Stuff like that. It will also expand on some scenes from my previous one-shots: Of Universities and Visits and It Doesn't Take a Thousand Words.**

**I want to say a special thank-you to the alpha phoenix for this idea- a series of one-shots surrounding the Digidestined and their lives during these five years before Apocalyptic Quest. You're awesome! Thank you so much!**

**And now...on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon :(**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Day Almost Always Sucks<strong>

It was a calm, sunny, fairly nice and warm day in Japan. Everyone was going about their business, rushing to work. Others cursed at themselves for not leaving earlier and therefore obviously having the tendency to get stuck in traffic. The streets of Odaiba were pretty loud and busy, with people honking their horns at others and some screaming loud profanities at what could or what could not be a normal human being. In the Motomiya household however, it was unusually peaceful and quiet, opposite of the normal clattering here and there with some bickering thrown in. That is, until a loud ringing of the alarm clock snapped the family out of their slumber and woke them up.

Davis groaned as he heard the offending noise. This was way too early to get up and it was also way too early to be going to school. School should start a few weeks later, preferably around Halloween or Thanksgiving, Davis preferred. Summer went by too fast for his liking. He had just graduated from middle school and now he was going to start all over again? That totally sunk his ship, he figured. He was now a freshman in high school, at the bottom of the heap. Again.

He sunk his head back into the comfort and the plushness of his pillow. He closed his eyes and just when he started to snore again, he heard his mom's screech.

"Davis Motomiya! Get up and out of your bed this instant! It's the first day of high school! You wouldn't want to be late! Get dressed so you can eat a nice, healthy breakfast!"

Davis lifted his head from the comfort of his pillow. He opened his mouth to respond, or in this case, protest.

"Five more minutes, Mom!"

"No!"

"But—,"

"No way, Davis! You have to get up now!"

Sighing, he sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He yawned as he held up his arms over his head, stretching. Eventually, he was able to stumble from his bed to the bathroom.

As he felt the warm water run over his body, his thoughts drifted to what it would be like today, the events that would take place. Davis went to rub soap all over his body. He narrowed his eyes. After all, he shouldn't be the only digidestined, besides Ken, that would go into high school today. Kari and T.K. should've been with him. Should've. He scoffed at the word.

After Davis stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he went to go brush his teeth. Today, he actually made sure he took a shower with soap and brushed his teeth well. He had to make a good impression on everyone. Well, not for the teachers but for the ladies. He was a ladies' man anyway.

Not fully awake yet, he proceeded to his bedroom to dress himself up. He got a whole pile of Odaiba High's uniform out of his closet and threw it on his bed. He wondered what he was going to wear today. He spotted a dark blue tie out of the corner of his eye and picked it up. He shuddered. Why in the world did his parents decide to buy and include this in his uniform? It wasn't like he was going to wear it. Wearing that thing wasn't him. It would show that he was tame and polite. He definitely wasn't that. He figured wearing it would turn off his charm to turn the ladies on, and he didn't want that either. Sure people who weren't nerds wore ties too, but it just wasn't his style. He wasn't Izzy. It didn't fit him.

He threw the tie, forgotten, in one of the corners of his room. He shrugged as he put on beige pants with a white button down shirt, leaving the top buttons unbuttoned. He then spotted the green blazer that was mandatory for male students of Odaiba High to wear. Davis rolled his eyes but put it on anyway. His feet took him to the place in front of the mirror so he could check himself out. He didn't look that bad, he decided. He buttoned up his blazer, but then unbuttoned it again as he figured that it would make his whole look awkward. It suited Matt but not him. At last, he put the finishing touch to complete his look: his goggles. After a moment of making sure his appearance was handsome, he gave himself a thumbs up. In fact, he could be related to Tai, as he looked exactly like him, except for the hairdo. All in all, Davis did indeed look like a mini-Tai.

Davis grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. At least he had one thing in common with Mimi. According to Sora, she hated uniforms too. That made the both of them alike in some way. Uniforms, in short, suck.

"Oh Davis, you look so handsome!" Mrs. Motomiya complimented him, proud of her growing boy. "He's not a little boy anymore! My baby is growing up!"

Mr. Motomiya rolled his eyes at his wife's unnecessary praise and motherly emotions. It was only just the first day of high school after all. Davis wasn't graduating high school.

Davis blushed a little at his mother's praise. At least someone thought he was handsome, but he knew and had confidence that everyone else would think so as well.

"So what? He has another four years of hard work ahead of him," Jun Motomiya, his sister, commented.

Hard work? That wasn't at all like Jun. What was going on in her head? Davis asked himself. He shook those thoughts out of his head. Never mind. He didn't want to know. No one would.

"So little bro," Jun started, smirking. "First day of high school, huh?"

"Be quiet Jun," Mrs. Motomiya reprimanded her. "It's a thing to be proud of. He's finally in high school."

"You say that now," Jun retorted. "The next thing you know you'll be ashamed because he's accomplished absolutely nothing by the time he reaches college. If he gets into college, that is."

"Oh yeah?" Davis taunted. "You're the one talking."

"At least I'm somewhat smarter than you," Jun smirked.

"You're not!"

"Am too!"

"You're not!"

"Am too!"

"You're stupid!"

Jun appeared slightly offended at that comment. "I do get good grades."

"And that D- last year was good?"

Jun fumed at that comment. "At least I didn't get an F! Or more!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Mr. Motomiya warned, as he didn't want to wake anybody else up in their apartment building from the siblings' bickering. He wanted to start the new school year with a fresh start without angering anyone.

The two glared at each other and proceeded to eat. Davis, however, started inhaling his food. In just merely a few minutes, his bacon, eggs, ham, pancakes, and rice were taken off the plate and placed into his stomach. He gulped down his chocolate milk. Satisfied, he let out a large, loud burp that echoed throughout the kitchen. Everyone looked up from their plate and eyed him.

"What?" Davis wondered, oblivious to what he could have done.

Mr. Motomiya and Jun opened their mouths to reprimand and shoot insults at him respectively when Mrs. Motomiya cleared her throat.

"He's a growing boy. He's allowed to do that."

They sighed as they rolled their eyes. Davis grinned, smirking, as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He waved goodbye to his family as he opened the door. He could've gotten a ride from Jun but there was no way he was going to do that. Besides, she would take too long to get ready and he actually wanted to arrive there a few minutes early to check out the school. He was only there for a few soccer games, so he didn't get the chance to see everything. Seeing as he didn't actually go in and check out the school, he figured he should. He didn't want to look like a lost loser after all.

* * *

><p>Odaiba High was practically a regular high school like he had seen in the movies and on TV. Even though it was a private school, that didn't mean it was safe from all the highs and lows of high school. Couples were in various places, making out and holding hands. Some guys were playing basketball by some hoops. There were groups of four or five people in different places, mostly girls, gossiping probably about the latest trends in fashion or who's dating who and whatnot. He started to open the door that lead to the entrance of the school when he heard someone call out his name.<p>

"Davis!"

He turned around and saw his brunette, bushy-haired, soccer playing friend/idol, Tai.

Davis somewhat forgot that he was now going to the same school as Tai and the other older digidestined, except for Cody, and well...Kari and T.K. He plastered a fake smile on his face as he went to high-five Tai.

"Hey Tai! It's cool seeing you here!"

Tai gave him a weird glance. "Dude. I go to school here."

"Right, I know, but ever since we became digidestined, we never went to the same school."

Tai nodded and Davis could feel his confusion as he changed the topic. "Are you ready?"

Davis looked at Tai as he chuckled. "I should be asking you that, Davis."

"I'm pretty much ready. Before you know it, girls will be all over me and fans will be screaming my name from the bleachers," Davis beamed.

Tai laughed. "You go ahead and believe that, man."

Davis shook his head as they walked past the lockers and up the stairs. He then heard Tai speak.

"Nah, I'm just kidding around. They'll do that. Of course, once I'm out of here."

He stared at Tai in confusion but then remembered that it was Tai's senior year of high school. It was his last year here. "Oh yeah. Sure. Of course."

They walked a bit in silence for awhile as Tai reached his locker. It was then that Davis wondered what he felt like. After all, his sister was supposed to be starting high school today too. In Davis' opinion, it just wasn't fair that he got to live his life while Kari or T.K. didn't. He decided not to bring it up though, it might make Tai angry or upset, he assumed.

"Well, well, look who we have here. It's the twins!" A familiar, blonde-haired, blue-eyed rock star teased.

"Be nice, Matt. It's only the first day and those are your first words to them?" The soccer-turned-tennis player redhead/brunette reprimanded. Did he mention that she was also his girlfriend?

Tai laughed as Matt rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. He's said worse things to me!"

Sora sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Davis grinned. He just realized that he was friends with three seniors! How awesome was that?

"But….," He heard Sora speak. "Matt's right. You guys do look like twins."

As if realizing it for the first time, Tai beamed as he was proud. "My protégé is following in my footsteps!"

Matt and Sora both gave him a look of exasperation. _This must be how it goes everyday, their routine._ Davis thought. He didn't really know how they acted like in school because usually when he saw them, it was for something Digimon related.

"Do you need help, Davis?" Sora's question snapped Davis out of his reverie.

"Wait, what?"

"Do you need someone to show you around?" Sora questioned, her eyes showing concern.

"Sora. Always the mother hen," Tai joked but retreated when Sora gave him a menacing glare.

She returned her gaze to Davis. "Well?"

Davis shook his head. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I've got it covered. This is nothing compared to facing digimon."

"That's what you think," Matt finally spoke up, grabbing Davis' attention. "I'd rather face Myotismon or the Dark Masters again just to avoid the homework that's in store for us."

His smile faltered at the sound of that. He groaned. He didn't want any homework or projects. He just hoped for his sake that Matt was wrong; otherwise he'd rather go through fighting MaloMyotismon or the Digimon Emperor again.

"Well, we'd better be going to class, then. Come on guys. See you around, Davis," Sora stated, smiling warmly. "Maybe at lunch?"

Davis' eyes widened at that. He would totally have everyone's attention if he sat with them! Plus, not to mention, he did want to sit with some digidestined, since his fellow digidestined that were in his grade weren't...here.

He nodded fervently at that while Tai and Matt chuckled. "See you then, man." Matt called out.

As they were walking away, Davis could've sworn that he heard Sora say something along the lines of, "This is the one time that you two are not going to be late to class!" He just smiled and continued on his way to his locker.

* * *

><p>His first class was social studies. The least they could've done was to make P.E. first in his schedule. That way he wouldn't be as bored for the first period of his day. As he listened to his teacher drone on and on about the history of Japan, he started to daydream again.<p>

Davis' thoughts went back to the day that he first met T.K., the day he became a digidestined. He was so jealous of the both of them, laughing and joking, sitting by each other in class. He remembered wondering how the blonde knew his long-time crush and how they hit it off so well. They would be doing the same thing in class right now, if only they hadn't been arrested….

Lunch came around quickly and Davis winced as for once, he didn't know where to sit. A thought had suddenly clicked in his mind! Of course! The digidestined seniors invited him over for lunch. But where were they?

"Looking for us?" Davis turned to where the voice came from. Sora gave him a grin and motioned for him to follow her.

When Sora stopped, Davis surveyed his surroundings. They were at a nice, open area right outside the school. He saw a bushy brunette, a blonde, and a redhead sitting under a big, huge, oak tree on the grass. The wind swayed around them softly, making the branches of the trees, the leaves, Tai's hair, and the flowers sway along with it. He grinned as he sat down next to them.

He was greeted with a chorus of 'hi' and 'hey' as he sat down, leaning against the tree. All of them started to eat their food, well, except one who had already devoured it.

"So Davis," Tai started to ask, his mouth full with the last bite of his sandwich. "How are your classes so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. Pretty boring though," Davis admitted. It might have been more exciting if two other digidestined were with him….Ken was there, of course, but most of the time, he was taking advanced classes, leaving his best friend Davis in the dust.

"I know what you mean," Tai replied, laughing. "All classes are boring."

Sora and Izzy gave each other a glance before nodding and glaring at Tai. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Not all of them are boring!" Sora defended while Izzy nodded, agreeing, musing over his own classes he went to this morning.

"And who's that coming from?" Tai taunted. "You two. So I don't think Davis should take your word for it."

Sora scoffed and Izzy just shook his head, seeing as they wouldn't be able to understand because they never paid any attention in class anyway.

He wanted to mention T.K. and Kari and ask how Tai and Matt were feeling about the whole thing, but decided against it. There wasn't any need for negative feelings to come into this conversation, he thought.

"Liking high school so far, Davis?" Izzy questioned, finally speaking up.

Davis nodded, his mouth still full with food. He was somewhat surprised that Izzy sat with them. He knew he was a year younger, but he was still a nerd or a geek or whatever. As far as he was concerned, from what people told him, Tai, Matt, and possibly Sora were three of the most popular kids in school. Of course Sora was more modest about it, whereas Tai and Matt flaunted about their popularity.

In fact, Sora wasn't actually popular, Davis concluded. She just happened to be well-known because of her personality and the fact that she was so good at sports. Not to mention, there was also the gossip that she always hung out with the most popular guys in school and is currently dating the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, Matt Ishida. That would only increase her popularity even more.

But he figured that since Izzy was a digidestined, he would be allowed to sit with them too. As he was eating his food, Davis noticed some students walking by, pointing at them. He grinned. It was his first day already and he had already gained a popular reputation by sitting with them. Not that he was using them for popularity of course, but it was nice to be well-known and popular. He smirked as the other freshmen eyed him with envy.

"You know," Matt started, seeming to read Davis' thoughts. "We usually don't all sit together like this."

He turned his head, a little too fast, looking towards Matt, hearing his comment. "Why? Why not?"

"Popularity issue, probably," Izzy shrugged, not seeming to care one way or another.

"That's not true," Matt conceded. "People think you're pretty cool too, for a nerd. You have your own fan club."

Even though Matt was pretty serious, Tai burst out into laughter while Sora giggled a bit, trying to hold hers in. Izzy just shook his head, gawking a bit, not believing Matt.

"Whatever man," Matt grinned, continuing. "We do have our own lifestyles, per say."

"Per say? What era do you live in? And lifestyle? Where did you get that from?" Tai joked, laughing even harder.

Sora rolled her eyes. At least he used some of his little vocabulary he had stashed up there in his small brain. "What he means to say is, we have our own lives to live. I usually sit with Matt or my tennis team."

"I sit with my band or have a quiet lunch with Sora," Matt added.

"I just surround myself with anyone who wants to sit next to me," Tai beamed. "Or my soccer team."

"Computer club," Izzy stated politely after chewing his food.

"See?" Matt told him. "That's why you should find your own group. You know, get comfortable."

Davis didn't know that. In fact, he just thought that all the digidestined sat together. Guess he was wrong.

"Hey guys!" A loud, piercing voice screeched through the wind, piercing the silence.

Tai, Matt, and Izzy sweat dropped while Sora just grinned. "Hey Yolei!"

The purple-haired, glasses wearing, effervescent girl, just like her idol smiled and took a seat next to Davis. "Hey guys! Oh, and I brought Ken with me!"

Ken trudged up to them, feeling worn out and tired. Yolei must have dragged him everywhere to meet her friends, Davis snickered.

Davis patted Ken on the back, feeling sympathy for his friend. "So….how's you're day been, buddy?"

* * *

><p>He had finally reached his favorite and last class of the day, P.E. He winced as the nasty smell of smelly gym socks and clothes combined with sweat reached his nose. He grabbed his gym clothes out of his backpack- a green shirt and white shorts. Davis nodded to his classmates then proceeded to change. After he changed into his gym clothes, he skimmed over his schedule once more.<p>

1st Period- Social Studies

2nd Period- Spanish

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- English

5th Period- Study Hall

6th Period- Science

7th Period- P.E.

Davis hated all of his classes except for Study Hall and P.E. He shrugged as he jogged his way from the stinky locker rooms to the nice, refurbished gym.

"Alright class, let's not be a bunch of wimps here! This is P.E. so if you don't like it, get out!" The gym teacher, Mr. Cloves screamed at them. Davis rolled his eyes and nodded, seeing as this won't be a problem with him.

"Today, we'll do some stretching and then run a couple of laps around the football field," Groans from various kids could be heard while others, including Davis, leaped with joy.

When they had finished stretching and began to run laps, a petite, pretty, blonde girl ran up to him, nudging and bumping him.

"Hey!" Davis called out, not wanting to get pushed around.

"Hey," the girl winked as she sprinted past him.

Feeling competitive he sprinted too, catching up to her.

"What was that for?"

The pretty blonde, confused, asked, "What?"

"You just freaking shoved me out of your way!"

She laughed. "Oh that. Sorry, I was just saying hi."

"You could've just said it!"

"I didn't know you were so sensitive," She shot back.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it, crybaby?"

Davis grew frustrated. This girl was making him angry. "You dare call me a crybaby?"

"Yeah," She nodded after a moment of thought. "What are you going to do about it, huh? Cry to your senior friends?"

So gossip had gotten around the school after all. Alright, that was the last straw. He's had it. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. It's just fun watching you squirm."

His eyebrow twitched. He hadn't realized that he had already run four laps in about five minutes, but he could care less right now.

"Peyton!"

The girl turned her head towards her friends that had called her name. She waved at them then directed her gaze back towards Davis.

She flashed him an award winning smile then spoke before she sprinted off to join her friends.

"See you around Davis. Try not to cry too much."

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop himself from shouting a not-at-all-good retort back and proceeded to slow his sprint down to a nice, calming jog. That girl wanted to bring out the worst in him. He had seen her before in some other of his classes but had paid no attention. Now, this was war to him. He felt someone's presence come up beside him.

"What's wrong? You look like a volcano that's about to explode," Ken observed, holding in his laughter.

"Nothing. Forget about it," Davis replied, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. It must be the sweat and the exercise he got from all the running combined. Nothing to be worried about. But somehow, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the irritating, yet attractive blonde, Peyton.

The first day of high school almost always sucks. Some more so than others. Sure, Davis got shoved into lockers and was pushed around by seniors only because he was a freshman. The classes were pretty boring to him. And there was that stupid girl that tried to hit on him today, and failed (well, she wasn't really hitting on him and flirting with him, just taunting him, but people didn't need to know that). Maybe he was gossiped about and taunted on, but it was fine. He had the digidestined and popularity by his side. Plus, he had his attractive looks and charm that made him irresistible. He would make a name for himself, one that everyone would remember once he got out of here. And because he was Davis Motomiya, maybe, just maybe, the first day didn't suck as bad. In fact, it actually went pretty well.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter completed! Whoo-hoo! I hope it wasn't too boring or cheesy for you! I wanted to write about Davis' first day, sure there is Ken, but I decided that Davis would be better suited for this. After all, the arrest did happen the summer right before they went to high school. So Davis should be feeling a little lonely, a little regret. Poor Davis, and poor Ken too!<strong>

**I did kind of rushed through this, so let me know if there were any mistakes or what you think about it, if it did suck or if it was pretty good. I wanted to expand and write more on this, but I didn't want it to be too long, however, I also hope it didn't feel like it was too rushed either.**

**I hope I didn't put Davis as OOC, although looking back on it, I think I might've done that in a few places. As for the popularity thing, I decided to add it in there just for fun. We didn't really know how the digidestined's day went during high school, so it was somewhat fun to write. Besides, Davis' ego is pretty big so he would be thinking of popularity, right?**

**I also added a bit of Peyton in there, you know, to let you guys know how they met and all that. I hope the scene wasn't too bad! **

**I think that's it! Phew! And if you're wondering about Matt and Sora's breakup or Izzy and Mimi's close friendship/relationship (it borders the line) in Apocalyptic Quest, I did make one shots for those! (It Doesn't Take a Thousand Words and Of Universities and Visits).**

**Or if you're wondering what in the world Apocalyptic Quest is, please check it out!**

**If you guys have any scenes or ideas that you want to challenge me to write and add in this collection of one-shots Pre-Apocalyptic Quest, don't hesitate to ask! Just PM me or leave it in a review!**

**Also, I might change the title...what do you think?**

**Sorry for the long author's note!**

**Thank you so, so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Or send me a PM! Any reviews or flames appreciated!**


End file.
